Marry Me
by finding-gallifrey
Summary: Fluffy little one-shot that uses lyrics from Marry Me by Train. The Doctor's got an important question for Rose, but he's also got his doubts. I'm very bad at summaries.


_**A/N:**__**Another songfic! Sorry not sorry. Music is just something that makes me want to write. This one's based upon Marry Me by Train, a long-time favorite, and lyrics from it are scattered throughout this piece. Enjoy, and [awkward cough] don't forget to review and stuff, too. Heheheh. **_

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly enough, don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. **_

* * *

_Forever can never be long enough for me,_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you;_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see,_

_But there's one thing left to do._

_Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shown her my way._

_Marry me, today and every day._

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will._

* * *

"Are you ready, love?" The Metacrisis Doctor calls to Rose, dressed in a tux tailored perfectly to him. He pulls at his cuffs nervously, sliding a red velvet box out of his pocket and opening it slowly. A silver ring, fitted beautifully with a circle of TARDIS-blue sapphires framing the brilliant diamond center, sits comfortably in the pillow.

"I'll just be a bit, okay?" she answers from her bedroom in the Tyler manor, muffled a bit by the thin walls that stand between them. At her words he snaps the box shut jumpily, slipping it back in his pocket and yanking his collar, suddenly too-tight.

Moments later, Rose emerges from her room, dressed in an exquisite fiery red dress, cut ever-so flatteringly to suit her body and flaunt her curves. With lipstick to match, she's breathtaking. Formal, although not too formal. Impeccable, per always. The Doctor gives a sudden and characteristic grin, one of his eyebrows raising approvingly.

"You look absolutely brilliant," he complements, and she blushes lightly, only making her look even more magnificent. "Ready to go?" he then queries, holding out his hand for her to take it. She nods excitedly, grabbing it in a second's time. The tongue-touching smile on her face is immediate.

"Where are we going?" she questions him, tilting her head as they step into the Tyler's jeep. As unromantic as the car is, it's perfect for the pair.

"Secret, secret," he replies, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

It's quite a while before they arrive at a small beach, one that hasn't any meaning for others, but has so much for them. It's nighttime, actually, when he opens her door for her and takes her hand, helping her onto the sand floor below. She removes her shoes, holding them delicately in the hand that isn't grasping his. After a moment's contemplation, she leaves them next to the car.

"Bad Wolf Bay," she exhales, looking upon the spot where so many things had been said and done.

"Yep," he rejoinders, "I thought it no better place for a date, especially one on the one-year anniversary of the day when we arrived here."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yup," he responds, popping the p, "This day last year we... well, you remember as well as I."

"Yeah. I couldn't ever forget," she nods sadly, pausing to gaze at her fingers where they intertwined with his.

He breaks the calm afterward. "I nearly forgot. Starry picnic time!" he announces in a whimsical tone, releasing her hand to take a few frantic steps to the back of the car, opening it and removing a little basket. Upon unsealing it he reveals a red gingham picnic blanket and two wine glasses, along with a bottle of expensive wine that he no doubt got from Pete. For a Time Lord, he had a a very underdeveloped and uneducated taste in wine.

"Here," he grins, spreading the blanket out near to the tide, just out of the reach of the cold waves. He assists Rose in sitting down, then joins her and pours both of them a bit of the aforementioned wine.

She takes a sip, her mouth puckering. He raises his glass. "To us." Their glasses clink together and he gulps a bit, shaking his head and forcing himself to swallow. "I've never been one for wine," he laughs.

"I really haven't either," she admits, giggling. He takes this moment to compare her smile to the stars above.

They abandon the wine and the blanket to walk along the shoreline, fingers intertwined, waves nipping at her bare feet and barely missing his shoes. He points out constellations that she doesn't remember the names of, and planets a trillion miles away. She smiles anyway, loving every breath with him, no matter what they were doing. She knows every second is a blessing, she remembers when she was without him.

They make their way far down the shore, remaining euphorically silent. It's not awkward, not even in the least. It's blissful. It's romantic. Once they reach the small section they recognize as the place where she said tearful goodbyes to a hologram whilst he burned up a sun to stand before her, she halts. He stops too, turning about and looking her in the eye. "Something wrong?" he wonders aloud.

She doesn't answer his question. "I love you," she instead utters as though she'll never get the chance to again.

He smirks, stepping to stand in front of her and taking both of her hands in his. "I love you too, Rose Tyler. Don't forget that, alright?"

"I don't think I can," she retorts.

"Good," he smiles, "I don't want you to. I want you to remember, for as long as I'm alive. That I would tear apart universes at your name," one of his hands reaches up to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"And that you'll be by my side until the very end," she finishes, "I know. Believe me, I do." Her hand squeezes his to assure him, and she smiles.

He chortles lowly in agreement. "But I want you to be sure. I want you to be safe. To be... mine," he admits solemnly, leaning his forehead down against hers and holding her tight. It was odd, him fighting to find the right words instead of talking a mile a minute. His hand reaches into his pocket and removes the small velvet box. "Will you be mine, Rose Marion Tyler? Will you marry me?" he requests, finally revealing the question he had wanted to ask her for all too long now along with the ring.

A small lull passes before she says anything in return. They both know the answer, but the silence is just so beautiful, neither of them wish for it to go. But after a few moments she opens her eyes, now filled with tears of happiness, into his and breathes, "Yes."

* * *

_Together can never be close enough for me,_

_To feel like I am close enough to you._

_Now you wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you", and "you're beautiful"._

_Now that the wait is over,_

_And love has finally showed her my way..._

* * *

"Oh, you look beautiful, darling!" Jackie Tyler coos to her daughter as the latter finishes sliding into a beautiful, form-fitting wedding dress. Adorned with lace and pearls and so flawlessly Rose, it was perfect on her.

At Jackie's compliment Rose's face breaks into a grin. "Thanks, mum. I can't believe I found it, it seems like it was..." she twirls, "made for me."

"Does seem so, doesn't it? Oh, today's going to be positively wondrous, darling. Your big day, and with the Doctor, no less!" Jackie enthuses, fluffing the tool that poufed out of the bottom of Rose's skirt and fetching the veil. She hands it to Rose. "Veil over your face or not, love?" she suddenly asks in a low tone.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal?" Rose scoffs with an amused grin, placing the veil on the crown of her head. She flips the front half over her face, straightening it a bit. Jackie thrusts a bouquet into her grasp and she takes it willingly.

"S'nearly time... They'll be playing the march any moment, I think it's time I get Pete so he can walk you down the aisle!" Jackie then tells Rose, who nods and looks at herself again in the mirror. _I'm getting married_, she tells herself, _to the most wonderful man today_._ I shouldn't be nervous, no, not a bit. _She shakes her head and tells herself over and over_, don't be nervous, no. Don't._

Before long Pete walks into the room with a look of adoration for his daughter in her wedding dress, tears in his eyes. He offers a sniffle and his arm before Rose takes it and the march begins. Jackie bustles into the sanctuary just a bit before she is followed by the pair, Rose's dress cascading out behind her. The gathering of people at the ceremony is not large, just a few friends and people that they had met while in this universe. But they don't matter right now.

At the end of the aisle, next to the preacher, stands the Doctor. He looks positively dashing in his tux, a grand grin plastered upon his face at the sight of Rose. When she arrives, Pete placing her hand in his, it only grows wider.

* * *

_Marry Me, today and every day._

_Marry Me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will._

* * *

"Ready to begin he vows?" the preacher asks quietly.

"Always," the Doctor answers, not taking his stare off of Rose's.

"Alright, repeat after me. I, Rose Marion Tyler," he begins.

"I, Rose Marion Tyler," she copies.

"Take you, Doctor John Smith."

"Take you, Doctor John Smith."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, from this day forth..."

Rose parrots his words until the very end, not taking her eyes off of The Doctor, almost like she thinks it's all not real, like he might disappear. When it's his turn, he repeats the preacher's words with admiration to the woman he utters them to. He withholds a laugh at his fake name, John Smith, but faithfully doesn't let it slip.

Eventually, his vows have been said as well as hers. The preacher declares joyfully, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," and that he does. The Doctor gingerly smoothes her veil from her face, bringing his lips down to meet hers. It's weird, having kept their relationship secret for so long, to do this, but at the same time it's so easy. So simple.

And at that moment, every fear he ever had about the two of them melts away. His fears of death or destruction or adultery, or divorce or parting of ways or of separation. His disbelief, his anxiousness, his worries, they evaporate. At that moment, he knows that they'll be alright.

* * *

_Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side._

_I promise you, I'll sing to you when the music dies..._

* * *

**_End. (Or the beginning, you know...)_**


End file.
